Muppet Treasure Island (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When Fright Knight passes to Danielle the map to Pariah Dark's Treasure, she along with her older sister and their friend Tucker are sailing for adventure to find it, but pirates are on the hunt for the treasure as well and will do anything to get it. (I DON'T OWN MUPPET TREASURE ISLAND OR DANNY PHANTOM. THEY BELONG TO Disney and BUTCH HARTMAN)
1. Shiver My Timbers

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and yes there's modern technology in it, but the ship will be designed as a mixture of using the old style of ships and modern technology, similar to the ship in Treasure Planet, but it sails on the water.**

 **MUPPET TREASURE ISLAND DP STYLE**

 _FRIGHT KNIGHT'S VOICE OVER_

 _I was Pariah Dark's first mate on that voyage. After three days of stealing from other ships and towns, Pariah Dark had led us to an island. That's where we buried the treasure. Gold and blood, they were Pariah Dark's trademarks. He'd leave both behind that day._

Pariah Dark and most of his crew had arrived on the shores of the island, some of them followed behind Pariah Dark as they pushed and pulled with ropes, several chests filled to the brim with gold, jewels and large amounts of treasure.

 **PIRATES**

 _Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

 _There are men who's hearts are as black as coal_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

Many of the island animals watched as Pariah Dark and his crew walk on the island, heading to a spot that Pariah Dark had picked to hide the treasure.

 **CROWS**

 _And they sailed their ships cross the ocean blue_

 _A blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew_

 _It's as dark a tale as was ever told_

 _Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold_

The sun was strong and the sand was hot, but Pariah Dark had made sure that his crew was keeping up with him. Little did the crew know, that something awful was going to happen to them and that not all of them, would be leaving the island alive.

 **PIRATES**

 _Shiver my timbers, shiver my side_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

 _There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

The animals and even the spirit totems on the island however, could tell that something horrifying was going to happen.

 **FERRETS**

 _And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum_

 _The devil himself would have called them scum_

 **CRABS**

 _Every man on board would've killed his mate_

 _For a bag of pennies or a piece of eight_

 **ANIMALS**

 _A piece of eight!_

 _A piece of eight!_

 **TOTEMS**

 _HULA WOKA HULA WOKA_

 _SOMETHING NOT RIGHT_

 _MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT_

 _HULA WOKA HULA WOKA_

 _SAILOR MAN BEWARE_

 **ANIMALS**

 _With the money in the ground, there's murder in the air!_

 _Murder in the air!_

 _ONE MORE TIME NOW!_

Pariah Dark and the crew members continued to walk, until finally after cutting down a few vines and thick cobwebs, they had reached a cave and that's when the crew began to dig the large hole and began to bury the treasure.

 **PIRATES**

 _Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

 _There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones_

 _Yo-ho-hee-ho!_

 **SNAKES**

When the main sails set and the anchors weighed

There's no turning back from any course that's laid

 **SKULLS**

 _And when greed and villainy sail the seas_

 _You can bet your boots, there'll be treachery_

Pariah Dark watched over his crew as they continued to dig the hole and once they had finished digging and the treasure was safely buried, Pariah grinned as he pulled his two guns and aimed them at his crew.

 **PIRATES**

 _Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails_

 _DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!_

BANG!


	2. Gotta Be Something Better Than This

Fright Knight had finished his drink as he finished telling his story to everyone eating dinner at the hotel, "Fifteen men and ghost went ashore that day and only Pariah Dark had returned back to the ship. Pariah then died about a year later, before he could go back to that cursed island and dig up the treasure. No-one knows to this day who has the map to his treasure. Now wasn't that a grand story to hear?"

"It was the first dozen times we heard it" A man said sarcastically at another table, causing people to laugh.

No-one except a few people had believed Fright Knight's story. They all thought he made it all up since he was drunk most of the time. Fright Knight then said, "But who has the map now? Some other black hearted buccaneer? Or maybe it's our very own Danielle Fenton?"

Fourteen year old half-ghost Danielle Fenton smirked and giggled a little as she continued to serve people food. Danielle had worked at the hotel with her older sister 24 year old Jazz Fenton and their friend 22 year old Tucker who had also taken a job there as not only a waiter, but as also the technician. Both Dani and Jazz's parents had died when they were kids and so they lived with their Aunt Alisha who owned and ran her own hotel and restaurant. Danielle, Jazz and Tucker had always shared an interest in Fright Knight's stories as he told them every night.

"If I had that treasure map, then I wouldn't be here serving you wine every night Fright Knight" Dani said, making Fright Knight laugh a little.

"Same here" Tucker said as he finished fixing the television. He then asked, "How about you Jazz?"

"Any chance to go sailing on the seas? You bet" Jazz answered as she cleared Fright Knight's table of the empty glasses.

Fright Knight then said, "Aye! But you should beware of the ghost wearing a high tech battle suit, he's the one to fear!"

"Well don't worry Fright Knight, we'll watch for him" Dani said. Tucker then joked, "Yeah. We'll keep an eye for him, if he's delivering a pizza"

That joke had made several people laugh. Fright Knight however frowned and after sculling down some more wine, he exclaimed, "I wouldn't be making jokes techno boy! Even Pariah had feared him, for the he brings death wherever he goes!"

Aunt Alisha then came into the room and announced, "Everyone, its closing time! Please finish your meals and drinks"

Fright Knight gave generous tips to Jazz, Dani and Tucker before heading up to his room. Fright Knight was their only guest in the hotel at the moment while everyone else had come to eat dinner. After the last guest had left, Aunt Alisha helped Dani, Tucker and Jazz clean up the dining area and gave them their wages for the night.

"I'm heading up to bed now. I left your dinner to keep warm in the ovens for you three to eat after you finish the kitchen" Aunt Alisha said as she headed up the stairs.

"Thanks Aunt Alisha" Dani and Jazz said and then Tucker said, "Thanks Mrs Smith"

Aunt Alisha then stopped and said, "Oh and please remember to turn off the outside lights for the night. You left them on all through the night"

* * *

A few minutes later, Tucker and Jazz were outside with Dani as she flew around in her ghost form turning off the outside lights.

She landed in front of them and changed back into her human form as she said, "I know I shouldn't complain, but sometimes I hate my life. I really want to sail across the seas like our father did and what our brother is doing right now. Both of them were my age when they joined a ship and dad became first mate and our brother is now a captain"

"I know it's been hard Dani, especially with the death of our parents and our brother being away all the time but hey, at least you got me and Tucker and even Aunt Alisha. We're your family" Jazz said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. No doubt about it" Tucker said.

Dani smiled and then said as she looked to the horizon and pulled out her father's compass, "Yeah but sometimes I wish I could live one of Fright Knight's adventures. Sailing the high seas and discovering buried treasure and with the help of dad's compass, go wherever the wind may take us"

"Discovering lost islands and different civilisations" Jazz added. Tucker then added, "And especially trying all different types of meat"

"May I suggest to the island of dirty dishes?!" They heard Aunt Alisha shout from inside, making their eyes widened in shock that she managed to hear them all the way from her bedroom.

"How does she do that?!" Tucker asked in shock and amazement.

"I don't know. Anyway, I'll wash tonight" Dani said as they headed back inside.

"I'll dry" Jazz offered and then Tucker offered, "I'll finish fixing the television"

After they had finished washing all the dishes, Dani continued to sweep the floor and sighing sadly as she thought of just taking off to do something better.

 **DANI**

 _I look around here and I want to cry_

 _I feel like the world is passing me by_

 _And I just can't help but wonder, am I doom to wash and dry?_

 _And is it a curse I'm under to do it till I die?_

Jazz and Tucker looked Dani sympathetically as she stopped for a moment and looked out the window once again. Dani suddenly smiled as she once again imagined what it would be like to sail across the ocean.

 _When I could be an explorer, sailing for many different lands_

 _Instead of spending every afternoon getting dishpan hands_

 _My future looks like nowhere that I want to be_

 **DANI, JAZZ AND TUCKER**

 _There's gotta be something better_

 _Something better_

 **DANI**

 _There's gotta be something better than this for me_

Jazz and Tucker began to smile as well. Jazz continued to mop the floor as she pictured all the cultures and mysteries there were, they could see around the world.

 **JAZZ**

 _Well if it's weird and wild let's go and find it_

 _The crazier the better is what I say_

Tucker suddenly pulled out a knife and fork from somewhere and said as he pictured many different types of meat to try around the world.

 **TUCKER**

 _To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it_

"Mind what?" Jazz asked a little confused.

 _If we found someplace with ten square meals of meat a day_

 **DANI AND JAZZ**

 _Let danger call my name_

 **TUCKER**

 _If it does I'm gonna hide_

 **DANI**

 _I'll put my courage to the test_

 **TUCKER AND JAZZ**

 _And I'll be by your side_

Jazz and Tucker placed their hands on Dani's shoulders and she smiled, feeling lucky to have a sister like Jazz and a friend like Tucker who could understand what she wants to do in her life. She hung up her apron and looked at a picture of her parents and knew they would want her to follow her dreams no matter what.

 **DANI**

 _There's gotta be something better than this_

 **TUCKER AND JAZZ**

 _Something more than this_

 **DANI, TUCKER AND JAZZ**

 _I know there's a lot out there to see_

 **DANI**

 _And I know this life I'm living, can't be my destiny_

 **DANI, TUCKER AND JAZZ**

 _There's gotta be something better_

 _Something better_

Dani put down the picture and just looked out the window once more.

 **DANI**

 _There's gotta be something better than this for me_

"Hey! Don't forget about me sis" Jazz said as she stood with her. Tucker then stood on the other side of Dani and said, "Or me"

 **DANI, TUCKER AND JAZZ**

 _There's something better than this for you and me_

Their moment was interrupted when Fright Knight suddenly came into the dining room and screamed as he pulled out his sword, "ENOUGH OF THIS SINGING! GIVE ME WINE! I GOT THE HORRORS! GIVE ME WINE!"

He suddenly smashed a few left over glasses with his sword, causing them all to shout in fright. Dani changed into his ghost form and grabbed onto him, keeping her still with her ghostly strength as she said, "Okay Fright Knight! Okay! But just one small one"

The sound of wine calmed him down and he put his sword away but then suddenly Aunt Alisha had shouted from her room, "DON'T GO GIVING HIM ANY MORE WINE!"

Once again, it took them all by surprise. Fright Knight even asked, "How does she do that?"

"We don't know" Dani answered.

Fright Knight's eyes widened as he heard something and gestured for them all to be quiet. All of them could hear the sound of someone coming to the front door. The figure stopped at the door and knocked on it hard three times.

Dani gestured for Jazz and Tucker to hide somewhere in the kitchen as she left to go and answer the door. Jazz and Tucker hid behind the bar counter as Dani opened the door, to reveal a grey skinned ghost wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora hat and black glasses.

"HA! HA! HA! Fright Knight! It's me, Amorpho the Blind and Faceless" The ghost announced with a laugh.

Although Dani remained hidden behind the opened door and Jazz and Tucker remained hidden, they could all see the slight fear in Fright Knight's eyes as the blind ghost had entered the hotel.

"I know you're in here, you snivelling coward!" Amorpho sneered before accidentally bumping into several chairs.

"It's some kind of a blind ghost fiend" Tucker whispered. Jazz nodded and then added, "I believe they prefer visually challenged ghost fiend"

"HA! I heard that! That means there's someone in here!" Amorpho shouted and began looking around the place (And by looking, I mean blindly walking around at random and hitting things with his cane.

Dani however walked behind Amorpho and said, "Excuse me sir, the hotel is closed for the night and you need to leave"

But before Dani could react, Amorpho grabbed Dani by her wrist and began twisting her arm behind her back painfully. Dani winced and was about to change into her ghost form, when Amorpho sent a wave of energy at her and shocked her hard. She screamed a bit at the pain and after the shock, she found she couldn't change into her ghost form and Amorpho was still twisting her arm behind her back.

Fright Knight signalled to Jazz and Tucker not to do anything and that he would save Dani. Amorpho chuckled cruelly and said, "Well, well, well. A pretty little half ghost girl is it? Yes. I can feel your ghostly aura in you. Now take me to Fright Knight at once"

Fright Knight pulled out his sword, the Soul Shredder from his belt and prepared to strike Amorpho down as Dani lied, "Look dude, you come to the wrong place! There's no guest here by the name of Fright Knight here…"

She stopped talking when Amorpho twisted her arm tighter and said, "I may be visually challenged and have no face of my own, but I can tell when you're lying"

Just when Fright Knight was about to strike Amorpho down with his sword, the blind ghost had heard the slight sound of his sword coming and suddenly blasted the sword right out of Fright Knight's hands, shocking Dani, Jazz and Tucker. Amorpho then grabbed Fright Knight and held his arm down.

"Well good evening Fright Knight. I know it's you. I recognise the sound of your sword anywhere" Amorpho said. He then sneered in anger, "You really thought you could get away with it didn't you? Just take it all for yourself and leave your shipmates with nothing? We're not pleased with that Fright Knight"

He then placed a piece of paper in Fright Knights hand and finished with a cruel laugh, "We want you to have this!"

As he laughed and walked out the door, he floated down the street blindly. They could hear the sound of him crashing into some rubbish bins and a cat screeching in fright.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID CAT!" Amorpho shouted.

Dani shut the door and then Tucker and Jazz came out of hiding and looked at Fright Knight, his hand that was holding the now opened piece of paper was shaking. On the piece of paper was nothing but black spot.

He looked at all three of them and shouted with fear and horror, "THE BLACK SPOT!"

The way he sounded, Dani, Jazz and Tucker could instantly tell that whatever the black spot meant, it could not be good.


	3. Pirates Attack!

Dani, Jazz and Tucker watched as Fright Knight began to frantically pack his stuff that was laying all around the room into a chest.

"I don't understand! What is the black spot?" Dani asked as she looked at the piece of paper that Amorpho had given him.

"The black spot is a pirate's death sentence lass! That means they're coming to kill me tonight!" Fright Knight shouted with fear as he continued to pack. "It's my old sea chest them maggots are after! But I'll trick them like I have done once before!"

"Uh…you wanna run that by us again?" Tucker asked in complete confusion.

"It's mine! I'm going for that treasure myself and high tech battle suit whelp will…." Fright Knight began to shout until suddenly he made a choking noise and collapsed on the bed, completely unconscious.

"CAPTAIN FRIGHT KNIGHT!" Dani shouted in shock and could feel his ghostly aura fading in his armour.

Jazz and Tucker looked on in shock as well. Tucker then exclaimed, "He fully died?! And this is supposed to be a kid's fanfic!"

They all looked down and then suddenly Fright Knight woke up weakly and grabbed Jazz by the end of her hair, causing her to yelp in pain as he said weakly, "Oh Dani, Dani, Danielle! You have always been such a decent soul to old Fright Knight"

"I'm not Dani, Dani, Danielle. She's Dani, Dani, Danielle" Jazz corrected as she managed to get free from his grip.

Fright Knight cleared his eyes and this time grabbed Dani's hand and said, "Danielle, is that you?"

"Yes captain, what is it?" Dani asked.

"Take the map" Fright Knight said.

"What map?" Dani asked still confused. Fright Knight shook his head and practically pressed, "The map to Pariah Dark's treasure! Don't you understand what I've been telling you?! I was Pariah Dark's first mate! We all were! Amorpho and me! My old ship mates will kill me for sure and anyone else just to get their hands on that map! So quick! Go to my sea chest and get the map and then get out of here!"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker went over to the chest and began to pull different items out of it, looking for the map. Tucker suddenly picked up something and said with a laugh, "Hey guys look!"

Dani and Jazz looked and saw he was wearing a pair of fake nose and glasses. Jazz and Dani groaned and then kept searching through the chest. Tucker threw the joke glasses off and continued to help look through the chest. Dani suddenly found a bundle of paper wrapped up and tied with string and pulled it out of the chest.

Jazz and Tucker stopped and watched as Dani untied the string and opened the large paper to reveal a picture of an island and an red x on a specific spot. Dani's eyes widened as she realised that they had found the treasure map to Pariah Dark's treasure.

"It is a treasure map" Dani said in wonder and aw.

"We're gonna be rich" Tucker said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes. Jazz suddenly looked worried and said fearfully, "We're gonna be dead"

"BEWARE! Beware whelps" Fright Knight warned them as he weakly sat up.

"What? The one who wears a high tech battle suit?" Dani asked.

"Aye! But also, beware of running with scissors or any other pointy objects! It's all good fun, until somebody loses an eye…ARGHHHHHH!" Fright Knight suddenly screamed in pain and then fell unconscious once again.

Suddenly a purple aura came out of the armour and completely faded, leaving nothing but a fully empty armour on the bed. Dani tried to feel his ghostly aura and discovered that nothing was there. Fright Knight had full died.

Jazz gulped and then Tucker realised something as he screamed, "We're standing in a room with a fully dead guy!"

All three of them screamed and ran right out of the room and ran down the stairs, they all stopped when they suddenly heard the glass breaking of some of the windows. The door was then suddenly broken right off its hinges and standing at the door was Amorpho and several other ghostly pirates and humans, holding weapons and torches of flames with them.

"Oh Fright Knight! Trick or treat!" Amorpho said with a laugh.

Dani changed into her ghost form and blasted Amorpho back and then she flew upstairs, while Jazz and Tucker ran in complete fright in the opposite direction.

"Don't try and hide Fright Knight! You know what we want!" One of the pirates shouted.

Jazz and Tucker ran into one of the storage rooms and locked them inside. Dani continued to head up to Alicia's room, blasting pirates away from her.

All the pirates below had started completely trashing the place. Dani phased inside Alicia's room and locked the door as Alicia had woken up and asked as she put her dressing gown on, "Dani! What's going on down there?!"

"Pirates are attacking Aunt Alicia!" Dani shouted as she looked out the window and saw they were still coming in.

Alicia looked out the window and gasped and then asked, "Wait a minute! Where's your sister and where's Tucker?"

"They locked themselves in the storage room" Dani answered.

* * *

"Jazz! I found the blaster!" Tucker said as he pulled out the weapon.

"Okay! Hold it still while I load it with ectoplasm and be careful, this ectoplasm is high flammable and explosive" Jazz warned as she poured a barrel of ectoplasm inside the blaster.

"Okay! Now find the blaster bullets" Jazz said frantically, unaware she forgot to put the lid back on the small barrel and as she carried it around, she was spilling and spreading a line of ectoplasm, leaving a train wherever she went.

* * *

One of the skeleton pirates came out of Fright Knight's room, only to discover that he was fully dead. He came out of the room and roared, "Fright Knight's dead and he hasn't got the map!"

Amorpho growled and concluded, "That half ghost brat and her friends must have it! Get them!"

* * *

"Hey Jazz!" Tucker called from the shelf as he pulled out a bag. "Jazz I found the bullets!"

He was about to climb down, when the last step on the ladder broke and he almost fell to the ground, dropping all the blaster bullets to the ground and scattering them everywhere. Jazz glared at Tucker as he smiled sheepishly and said, "Oops"

* * *

Dani and Alisha gasped in fright as they heard Amorpho bang on the door and demand, "Open up in there! We want the map and we'll kill anyone who gets in our way!"

"Quick Dani! Take the back stairs and get the heck out of here" Alisha said as she opened the door in her room leading to the back stairs.

Dani ran to the door and entered and Alisha immediately shut the door and locked it, hoping that her nieces will get out okay. Suddenly her door bedroom door was blasted right off it's hinges and she saw the skeleton pirates and Amorpho all standing there ready to attack.

She growled and cracked her knuckles, there was no way she was gonna let these clowns get away with trashing her hotel. She ran up to them and delivered a powerful kick, shattering some of the pirate skeletons to pieces.

"GET OUT OF MY HOTEL YOU FILTHY PIRATES!" Alisha roared in anger and fury. "CAN'T A WOMAN GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP ANYMORE?!"

Amorpho was about to run off, when Alisha grabbed him and slapped him repeatedly on the face, causing him much pain in his cheeks.

* * *

"Tucker! This gun is useless now that you lost all the bullets!" Jazz panicked, still completely unaware that she was still spilling the highly flammable ectoplasm.

"Well you're losing the ectoplasm" Tucker said as he used a lighter for a light since the lights in the room were now officially broken.

Suddenly the door was slammed opened, revealing several pirates glaring at them murderously. The lead pirate of the group immediately demanded, "The map! Tell us where it is or die!"

Tucker and Jazz immediately screamed in fright and began to run, Tucker dropping the lighter as they were chased by the pirates. The lighter hit the starting line of the ectoplasm, causing it to spark which alerted the pirates and they turned to see a trail of highly explosive flames were following them.

"ARGHHHH! RUN! HURRY!" The pirates all screamed as they ran behind a screaming Jazz and Tucker.

The spark chased them all around the room in full circles, left and right. They continued to scream and panic. Jazz and Tucker managed to run out of the room and locked the door as the lead pirate stopped and screamed, "STOP!"

The trail had ended at the still full small barrel of ectoplasm which the pirate was standing right in front of. He gulped and said, "Oh snap!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, destroying the entire inside of the hotel. Dani, Jazz and Tucker had just managed to escape the building just as another round of explosions happened. They were covered in ashes and everything.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Dani asked.

"Yeah we're fine Dani. Luckily we got out just before the explosion" Jazz said.

They walked far back from the burning building to avoid being hit by more flames and debris and watched for a moment as the hotel continued to burn in flames and most of the pirates began to run for their lives.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, we can't go home so there's only one option left" Dani said as she held up the map.

Jazz and Tucker realised what she meant, but Tucker was at first against it and complained, "Oh no way dude! You're not taking me on some crazy treasure hunt! I am staying right here"

"Oh great idea Tuck" Dani said sarcastically. "Then you can see what half burned vicious pirates look like"

Tucker then thought about it again and said suddenly changing his mind, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go on that crazy treasure hunt"

"Wait a minute. What about Aunt Alisha?" Jazz asked.

Suddenly Alisha kicked right through the window, with Amorpho still in her hands completely unconscious. She called out to them, "I'll be fine kids! Run for it!"

Jazz, Tucker and Dani all looked at each other completely shocked that she heard them and all asked each other the same question, "HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Dani, Tucker and Jazz made a run for it. Heading for the closest town in order to start their adventure to find Pariah Dark's hidden treasure.


	4. Hiring A Ship And A Crew

Dani, Jazz and Tucker walked through the town that morning after spending the night in a motel. They knew to find this treasure, they would need to hire a ship and a crew and so they began to search for a shipping company that would help them.

The three then stopped in front of a building and Dani smiled as she saw the sign which read _Writer & Son Master Ship Builders._

Dani walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Tucker then pointed out, "Wait a minute guys. Let's take a reality check here. Do we actually believe that someone's gonna give us a ship just because we show him Fright Knight's map to Pariah Dark's treasure?"

"It's worth a try Tuck and you never know? They just might believe us" Dani said with confidence.

A butler opened the door and asked them, "May I help you?"

"Yes sir. Is wondering if Mr Writer was available for us to speak to about hiring a ship?" Dani asked.

"Ah I'm sorry, but Mr Writer has gone on vacation and won't return for three months" The butler answered.

Dani, Jazz and Tucker looked down in disappointment and were about to leave until the butler said, "But his rich, smart but sort of half-wit son young Master Ghostwriter is here"

Their hopes were risen and Dani said, "We'll see him then"

* * *

After being introduced to a ghost named Ghostwriter, he looked at the map and studied it with several of his books from his massive library and said with an impressive smile, "Well ladies and gentleman, this is definitely a genuine treasure map"

Jazz, Dani and Tucker all smiled and asked, "Really?"

"Oh yes. Not only did my books and my research managed to confirm it, but also Mr Bimbo told me so as well" Ghostwriter answered while pointing to his finger.

Dani, Jazz and Tucker looked at him in confusion, not knowing who he was talking about. Ghostwriter however continued to smile and said, "Mr Bimbo lives in my finger. He's very smart. He's even been to the moon twice"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker continued to look at him strangely and then Jazz whispered, "I think I smell someone whose nuts"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the bottom of the floor and before any of them could react, a green skinned ghost wearing a black suit and had white hair pulled back in a mullet pony-tail style was shot out of the ground and into the roof.

An African American man then entered the room through the door and asked the ghost that was still on the roof, "Are you okay Technus?"

"I Technus am feeling lots of pain but am otherwise fine" The ghost answered as he pulled himself free of the roof.

"Well I guess we now know that it was definitely too much gun powder" The man said.

The two stood beside Ghostwriter as the librarian ghost introduced them, "Everyone, this is Technus and Damian Gray. They do research and development for my father"

"It's nice to meet you" Damian said with a smile and Technus nodded.

"Actually Mr Writer, we were hoping to meet with your father. We need to hire one of your ships for an ocean voyage" Jazz said.

"Ocean?" Ghostwriter asked completely confused.

"You know the ocean? The big blue wet thing?" Tucker asked a little annoyed.

Ghostwriter suddenly remembered what they were talking about and said with a smile which sort of creeped Tucker and Jazz out a little, "Oh the big blue wet thing! Yes!"

"Now I see. You three want to go to this island don't you? To dig up this treasure?" Technus asked.

"Yes but we need to keep this quiet because there are pirates looking for this map and they even attacked and destroyed my aunt's hotel to try and get it" Dani answered and then said with concern at the last part.

"Pirates huh? Well then that settles it. We'll use one of my father's boats and I will personally finance the expedition for the treasure myself" Ghostwriter said.

"You'll do that? Really?" Dani said getting really excited.

Ghostwriter nodded and answered, "Certainly. What are rich, smart but half-wit son's for?"


	5. The Voyage Has Begun

About a week later, Ghostwriter had everything prepared for the long voyage. Dani, Jazz and Tucker were all packed and ready to go and stood at the docks with Technus and Damian waiting for Ghostwriter to arrive so he could show them the ship they would be using for the journey.

Ghostwriter had finally arrived and said as he pointed to a huge ship sitting on the water with white sails, fantastic cabins below the deck and on the upper deck and jet engines, "Welcome and here's our ship; the _Spectra 2000._ Equipped with the latest technology and everything we need to head across the ocean"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker looked at the ship in awe as they headed towards it, never seeing anything like it in their lives. On the front of the ship were two moving Observant statues.

"Take a cruise you said! See the world you said! Now here we are stuck on the front of this stupid ship!" One of them complained.

"Well it could be worse. We could be stuck in the audience!" The other one joked, causing them both to laugh.

All of them boarded the ship and the crew were all busy loading the last of the supplies and everything for the voyage. Dani noticed the helm and walked up to it and just stood there admiring it.

"Is that the steering wheel?" Tucker asked as they joined her.

"Yep, but it's called the helm Tucker" Dani corrected.

"So how does it feel Captain Fenton?" Jazz said with a smile. Dani smiled and answered, "It feels like we're really doing it. That we're finally having an adventure"

"Well guys, I'm actually pretty hungry, plus it's about time for my 7 o'clock feeding. Let's go check out the kitchen" Tucker said, causing Dani and Jazz to sigh in annoyance as they knew that Tucker seemed to be always hungry.

They headed downstairs and looked around until finally, they managed to find the kitchen and as they entered, they could hear someone singing an old sailor song.

 _Hey! Ho! Up she rises_

 _Hey! Ho! Up she rises_

 _Hey! Ho! Up she rises_

 _Early in the morning_

They looked to see a ghost with a flaming green mow hawk sitting behind a counter peeling an apple with a knife as he continued to sing the song.

 _Put him in the long boat till' he's sober_

 _Put him in the long boat till' he's sober_

 _Put him in the long boat till' he's sober_

 _Early in the morning_

Tucker then cleared his throat to get his attention. He looked at them and suddenly glared as he snapped and raised his knife in a threatening way, "What have we here?! Stowaways!"

Dani changed into her ghost form and prepared to defend Jazz and Tucker if necessary as the ghost continued to snap at them like he was mad, "I'm afraid we shishkabob and barbeque stowaways!"

Just when it seemed like he was going to attack them, he suddenly began to laugh hysterically as he put his knife down and said, "I'm only kidding!"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker all sighed in relief and chuckled nervously as Dani changed back into her human form. The ghost then said, "My name is Skulker and I can guess that you three are part of my new kitchen staff?"

They nodded and smiled seeing that this ghost meant no harm to them. Skulker then said, "Hungry? Well here in my kitchen, you're always welcome to help yourselves"

"YES! THANK YOU!" Tucker said in excitement and suddenly ran right into the kitchen and began eating a whole cooked chicken very quickly.

"Well, he's got a healthy appetite" Skulker said and then tossed an apple to Jazz and Dani each.

"Thanks. My name is Jazz Fenton and the one eating the chicken is Tucker" Jazz said with a smile.

Tucker paused eating and said, "YO!"

He then went right back to eating the chicken. Dani then said, "And I'm Danielle Fenton sir, but you can just call me Dani"

"No need to call me sir young Fenton" Skulker said smiling back. "And I can see you're a half-ghost and I can only guess that Jazz here is your older sister. It's a pleasure to meet you all and as I said, I am Skulker at your service"

"But we're just the kitchen staff sir" Dani said still wanting to be polite.

Skulker frowned a little as he said with a bit of warning in his voice, "Skulker to his friends and believe me young lady, a friend you can trust is worth his weight in gold. There's many dark-hearted scoundrels in these ports"

"You mean…pirates?" Dani asked, causing Skulker's eyes to widen and whisper her to be quiet about that word.

Suddenly a ghost kid wearing a pirate costume floated in and said with a laugh, "Pirates? What an imagination!"

"Who the heck are you kid?" Jazz asked.

"Don't call me kid! I'm mature beyond my years!" The ghost kid snapped in annoyance and then blew a raspberry at her.

"Allow me to introduce my young friend Youngblood. I raised him since he was a baby and he's a fine young sailor friend a man could ask for" Skulker said with a small bit of pride.

"But I always read that sailors had talking parrots for friends" Jazz said with slight confusion.

"Talking parrots?" Skulker asked giving Jazz a strange look.

Youngblood however laughed and said sarcastically, "What an imagination! First pirates and now talking pirates? What's next? A singing, dancing mouse with his own amusement park?"

"That's enough Youngblood. Go on" Skulker said and then Youngblood left.

Skulker then stood up behind the counter as Tucker re-joined them with a full stomach. Skulker then said, "Alright. I'm gonna give you three a cook's tour of this fine ship"

"If you're gonna be the cook on this ship Skulker, I am definitely going to need bigger pants" Tucker said and then let out a loud belch, causing Skulker to laugh but the girls to cringe in disgust.

However when the counter door opened and all three of them could now see Skulker's whole body, they could now see he was made entirely of metal and machine, indicating he was indeed wearing a high tech battle suit making them gasp in fright as they remembered Fright Knight's warning to them before he fully died.

"What's the matter?" Skulker asked.

He then finally realised what they were gasping about and said, "Oh right. The suit. I lost almost my entire body during a battle against a Behemoth ghost back in the Ghost Zone and now I must forever be in this battle suit"

Skulker however then held up his right wrist where a hand should be, but instead there was a glowing green blade and said menacingly, "Look what that monster took away from me, in exchange for my own life"

He suddenly switched the blade for his regular hand and laughed at his own joke, but the others laughed nervously again. Suddenly a woman's voice could be heard over the speakers, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"We better get up there" Skulker said and the three headed back to the deck.

The woman who had spoken over the speakers was 22 year old Valerie Gray, Damian Gray's daughter. She was wearing white pants with black boots with a black shirt and a blue jacket. She was the Captain's First Mate and the second in command of the ship.

"Alright! Look lively now. The captain will be here soon" Valerie commanded the crew.

As the crew assembled, Valerie suddenly heard a siren and said, "Get ready. The captain is about to arrive. Anyone who is caught fooling around, will suffer his wrath"

"Wrath? Is the captain bad tempered or something?" Jazz asked.

"Bad tempered?! The man is a raging volcano!" Valerie snapped and stood ready as a car pulled up at the docks.

At first a muscular looking man had exited the car and just when everyone believed he was the captain, he moved aside to reveal a 22 year old man wearing a white shirt with a red jacket, black pants and black boots. He had black ebony hair and piercing blue eyes.

Jazz and Dani's eyes widened in complete shock as they recognised the man standing before them and shouted in surprise, "DANNY?!"

Danny laughed at their shock a little and said, "Hey guys"

"He's the raging volcano? Though I guess when he's in his ghost form he can be" Dani whispered to Jazz and Tucker.

"I had no idea that Ghostwriter would hire Danny as the captain" Jazz said.

Danny walked aboard the ship as Valerie announced, "Welcome aboard Captain Daniel Jackson Fenton"

"Good day Valerie" Danny said as he acknowledged Valerie while walking onto the ship.

He then stood in front of Jazz and Dani and pulled them into a hug after not seeing his sisters for so long and said, "I have missed you guys so much"

"We've missed you too little brother" Jazz said as they pulled apart.

Danny then looked at Dani and said, "Dad would be very proud of you Dani"

"Thanks bro" Dani said with a smile before Danny walked off to check out the rest of the ship and the crew.

Skulker smiled at the three of them and walked over to talk to some of the rest of the crew. Jazz then whispered to Dani as they looked at Skulker, "He's wearing a high tech battle suit Dani"

"He seems alright Jazz. I mean Skulker's only a cook, so how dangerous could he be?" Dani asked.

Jazz then noticed Tucker was missing and asked, "Where's Tucker?"

The two then found Tucker collecting money from some miniature ghost tourists who were climbing aboard the ship for a cruise.

"Step right aboard folks for a fun pirate cruise!" Tucker said as he continued to collect money. "And yes, we do accept all major credit cards"

"Tucker! What are you doing?" Jazz asked.

"Well, if the map turns out to be a dud, this trip won't turn out to be a total loss financially speaking" Tucker answered. He continued to smile as he finished, "Plus, this cruise business is a real gold mine"

After the final supplies were packed onto the ship, Danny finally ordered Valerie, "Miss Gray, begin the voyage"

"Begin the voyage! Raise the gang plank! Prepare the engines! Release the ropes! Hard to starboard! Any man caught dawdling, will be shot on sight!" Valerie commanded and threatened.

"Uh Valerie? I didn't say that" Danny corrected. Valerie blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry. I got carried away"

"Set the sails" Danny then commanded.

The sails were released and the engines were turned on, the ship had then began to head out into the open water as the ghost tourists waved goodbye to their loved ones. The voyage for Pariah Dark's treasure had finally begun.


	6. Sailing For Adventure

As the boat continued to head out into the open water, the crew continued on with their duties and watching from the sides of the boat, the crow's nests and the deck as they began their adventure.

 **CREW**

 _When the course is laid_

 _And the anchor's weighed_

 _A sailor's heart begins racing_

 _With our hearts unbound_

 _And our flags uncurled_

 **NOCTURNE**

 _We're under way and off to see the world_

 **CREW**

 _Under way and off to see the world_

 **ALL**

 _Heigh ho!_

 _We'll go anywhere the wind starts blowing_

Valerie looked at Danny who was getting into the rhythm of the song while he stood at the helm and the crew strangely. She then began to walk among the bottom deck and continued to look at them all strangely as they continued to sing.

 **SKELETON PARROT**

 _Manly men are we!_

 **ALL**

 _Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea_

Valerie turned her attention to Skulker and Dani (Who was in her ghost form) as they were floating up to the crows nest and said to him, "Safely now Skulker. Let's not get sloppy just because we're apparently singing"

"Aye, aye madam!" Skulker said before continuing on his way.

 **CREW**

 _Danger walks the deck_

 _We say, what the heck!_

 _We laugh at the perils we're facing_

Jazz and Tucker sat down on the rail. Jazz was super excited about going on an adventure, while Tucker although was excited was nervous about being on the water and the fear of falling off the boat and drowning.

 **JAZZ**

 _Every storm we ride is its own reward_

 **TUCKER**

 _And people die by falling overboard!_

 **CREW**

 _People die by falling overboard!_

Dani changed back into her human form as she and Skulker stood in the crow's nest and viewed the horizon out on the open sea, the waves splashed against the boat and the wind continued to push the boat along the water.

 **ALL**

 _Heigh ho!_

 _We'll go anywhere the wind is blowing_

 _Hoist the sails and sing!_

 **GHOSTWRITER**

 _Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing_

Ghostwriter cringed a little as Valerie stared at him strangely for how he described the ocean. She then noticed in a corner of the boat three certain individuals amongst themselves with sick grins. It was Youngblood, Box Ghost and Freakshow

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _I love to see them cry when they walk the plank_

 **BOX GHOST**

 _I prefer to cut a throat_

 **FREAKSHOW**

 _I love to hang them high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air, while their faces turn blue_

All three of them then turned to see Valerie looking at them suspiciously and immediately acted normal and smiled normal as well.

 **BOX GHOST, FREAKSHOW AND YOUNGBLOOD**

 _Just kidding!_

 _It's a good life on a boat_

Valerie then walked away and continued to walk amongst the crew as they continued to sing.

 **CREW**

 _There are distant lands_

 _With burning sands_

 _That call across the ocean_

The miniature ghost tourists then came out onto the deck and began to sing about their cruise.

 **GHOST TOURISTS**

 _There are bingo games every fun filled day_

 _And marguerites at the midnight buffet_

 _Marguerites at the midnight buffet_

 **ALL**

 _Heigh ho!_

 _We'll go anywhere the wind starts blowing_

 **OBSERVANTS (ON THE FRONT OF THE SHIP)**

 _Should have took a train!_

 **ALL**

 _Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!_

Dani couldn't help but smile in excitement and smell the salty ocean air as they sailed across it, she looked down at Danny who smiled up at her. She smiled back and looked back at the ocean, thinking about her father Jack Fenton.

 **DANI**

 _The salty breezes whisper, "Who knows what lies ahead?"_

 _I just know I was born to lead the life my father lead_

Skulker smiled at her as he understood what she was feeling, being out on the ocean and heading to who knows where.

 **SKULKER**

 _The stars will be our compass, wherever we may roam_

 _And our mates will always be_

 _Just like a family_

 _And though we may pull into port, the sea is always home_

"Alright Mr Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice" Ghostwriter said, once again talking to his finger as he walked around the deck. He put his finger to his ear and then smiled as he said to it, "You're welcome"

 **CREW**

 _We'll chase our dreams standing on our own_

 _Over the horizon and to the great unknown_

Valerie stood beside Danny and stood proudly, admiring the ship and the good weather.

 **ALL**

 _Heigh ho!_

 _We'll go anywhere the wind starts blowing_

 _Bold and brave and free!_

 _Sailing for adventure_

 **TUCKER**

 _It's so nauseating!_

 **ALL**

 _Sailing for adventure_

 **JAZZ**

 _So exhilarating!_

 **ALL**

 _Sailing for adventure_

 **GHOST TOURISTS**

 _We're all celebrating!_

 **ALL**

 _On the deep blue sea!_

Valerie then blew the whistle and everyone stood on the deck, standing ready and paying attention. Ghostwriter, Dani, Jazz, Tucker, Damon and Technus stood behind Valerie and Danny while Goliath Ghost took the helm.

"Roll call!" Valerie announced and then pulled out a piece of paper and began to call out the crew's names.

"Skulker" Valerie called and then Skulker replied, "Aye! Aye!"

"Midget ghost" Valerie called and the ghost replied, "Aye!"

"Nocturne" Valerie called and the ghost replied, "Aye!"

"One eyed Pete" Valerie called and the human replied, "Here!"

Danny looked at each crew member as Valerie continued to call out their names and could already tell that these crew members were definitely not the best choice of people that they should be sailing with.

"Lydia" Valerie called and the female ghost covered in tattoos replied, "Aye!"

"Youngblood" Valerie called out and Youngblood replied, "Aye me hearties!"

"Freakshow" Valerie called out and Freakshow replied, "Aye!"

"Goliath" Valerie called out and he called out in such a deep and loud voice it made Valerie and Danny jump a little in fright, "AYE!"

"Old Ghostie" Valerie called out and then an old looking ghost replied, "Aye!"

Really old Ghostie" Valerie then called and an even older ghost that was mostly covered in bandages replied, "Aye!"

"Fully dead Ghostie" Valerie then called out and both she and Danny looked to see that Fully dead Ghostie was nothing more than a skeleton and a human was holding him up and said in a fake voice, "Aye, aye!"

Danny and Valerie looked at them strangely and then Valerie continued, "Box Ghost"

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost replied.

"Headless skeleton" Valerie called but there was no reply and she tried again, "Headless skeleton"

Once again, there was no reply until she and Danny looked over to the side and saw that there was actually was a headless skeleton ghost who just waved his arms in the air, freaking Danny and Valerie out a little bit.

Valerie then called the next name, "Big Fat Ugly Bug Face Baby Eating O'Brian"

Suddenly a woman stood out and replied in a deep male voice, "Aye!"

Danny and Valerie's jaws dropped in complete shock. Valerie then shook it off and read another name, "Cujo"

A small ghost puppy barked in reply and then suddenly change into a huge fully grown scary looking ghost dog and barked loudly before changing back into a puppy.

Valerie finished the roll call and then Danny just nodded his head and turned to Ghostwriter, Jazz, Technus, Damon, Valerie, Tucker and Dani and asked, "Uh may I see you all immediately in my cabin?"

With that, they all followed Danny to his cabin, already having a feeling of what he was going to speak to them about.

* * *

"Who hired this crew?!" Danny shouted as soon as they all sat down at the meeting table, Valerie sat right beside Danny as he continued to rant in anger, "This is undoubtedly the seediest bunch of cutthroats, villains and scoundrels I have ever seen! So who hired 'em?!"

He breathed heavily and then calmed down to allow someone to answer his question. Dani, Jazz, Tucker, Technus and Damon then all pointed their fingers to Ghostwriter, indicating that it was him who hired the crew members. Ghostwriter then pointed to his finger.

"Your finger hired the crew?" Danny asked while looking at him strangely. Ghostwriter merely smiled and answered, "No! That's silly! The man who lives in my finger, Mr Bimbo hired the crew"

He then put his finger to his hear and then said, "Oh and he relied on the advice of our excellent cook, Skulker"

Danny sighed and asked in disbelief, "A cook? And a man who lives in a ghost's finger?"

"Exactly" Ghostwriter said with pride.

Danny and Valerie groaned and looked down in disbelief for a moment. Danny then said to her, "I'm starting to worry about this voyage"

"Me too" Valerie said in agreement.

Danny then turned his attention to Dani and suggested, "Danielle, I know Fright Knight gave you the treasure map but I think it might be a good idea if you give it to me for safe keeping"

Dani however hid the map in her hidden pocket inside her hoodie jumper and said, "That's okay Danny. I'll be careful with it"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, Dani walked over and opened it to reveal Skulker outside. Skulker entered, pushing a cart with several glasses and a glass bottle filled with brandy.

Skulker smiled as he said, "Begging your pardon gentlemen and ladies, but I've come with a treat with you. I've bought you all my very best brandy to toast to what is sure to be a prosperous voyage"

Ghostwriter, Damon and Technus all smiled and grabbed their own glasses as Ghostwriter grabbed the brandy and began to fill his glass with the alcohol. However he stopped when Danny said, "I'm sorry Mr Skulker, but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage"

"Oh well. Rules are rules" Ghostwriter said with slight disappointment as he threw the brandy he had poured in his glass out the window behind him.

"Oh but Captain sir, it is tradition for the officers to toast to the success of the voyage" Skulker pointed out.

Ghostwriter again nodded in agreement with Skulker as he filled his glass once again, but Danny said a little sterner, "No. We must set an example for this questionable crew that was hired. There will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind during this voyage"

Ghostwriter once again threw the brandy outside the window, but suddenly heard someone shout from the window, "HEY!"

They all looked and watched as three of the miniature ghost tourists appeared. One of them then complained, "Will you knock it off with the booze?! It's peeling the paint off of the shuffle board"

The tourists then left and Danny finalised, "This conversation is over Skulker"

"I understand sir. I shall see to it personally that every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard" Skulker said as he put the brandy and glasses back on the tray and began to head out of the cabin. "Come along Dani. Let's not bother the captain"

"You can go with him if you want to Dani" Danny said.

Dani nodded and left with Skulker, unaware she accidentally shut the door cutting Jazz and Tucker off from them, before they could go with her.

* * *

Later that night, the crew were relaxing on deck as the ship continued to sail. Ember and her band were playing music for the crew and the miniature ghost tourists. Dani and Skulker were standing at the back of the ship, looking at the starry night sky and talking.

"I'm sorry your present didn't work out" Dani said.

"Oh Dani, your brother sails by rules and laws. That's what being captain is all about" Skulker said. He smiled a bit and said, "As for me, I sail by the stars"

"The stars? What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"I use the stars as navigation when I sail" Skulker answered. He then pointed to the sky and said, "See if you can find me north out there among the stars"

Dani smiled and pulled out her father's compass, but before she could use, Skulker grabbed it and said jokingly as he held it over the edge of the ship, "Ah yeah. But what if you don't have a compass?"

Dani for a second panicked and pleaded, "Skulker don't drop it! It was my father's and it's all I have left of him. Please"

Skulker suddenly looked at her sadly and handed back her compass and said, "I'm sorry there lass. I was only joking"

"It's okay" Dani said as she put the compass away. "I just get worried I might lose it. It's the only thing I have left to remember my father, Jack Fenton. He gave it to me before he and mum died"

"I'm sorry to hear that. He sounds like great man" Skulker said. He then asked, "How old were you when your parents died?"

"I was twelve at the time. Danny was 14 and Jazz was sixteen" Dani answered, as she remembered all the good times she and her siblings had with their parents.

"I was twelve as well when my father died. He was First Mate" Skulker said.

"My father was a first mate too" Dani said with a smile. Skulker smiled back at her and then pointed to the North Star and explained, "Now Dani that is Polaris. The North Star. Even in the China Sea, that is north"

"So if that's north, then we're heading south-west" Dani guessed.

Skulker smiled and said, "You really are a smart girl Dani"

He then had a curious face and asked, "It makes me wonder, why are we sailing south-west?"

Dani looked at Skulker confused by his question. He then explained further, "You see there's some rumours on this ship that apparently we're sailing for buried treasure and someone has a map on this ship?"

Dani said nothing and continued to act confused, she knew she had to keep the map a secret and remained to do so. Skulker sighed and simply said, "Of course it's none of my concern. I'm just the ship's cook and such matters are best suited for the captain. He runs this ship after all, not me"

"Come on Skulker. You could run this ship" Dani said.

"That I could lass. Maybe someday I will" Skulker said.

Skulker then chuckled as though they were joking, Dani then followed along and laughed a little as well.

* * *

Inside Danny's cabin, he looked at a picture of himself smiling and hugging a girl with black hair and purple eyes, she had black gothic clothing and wore purple lipstick.

 _Danny, I love you more than the deep blue sea._

He then walked up to the window and looked out to the ocean behind him and then up at the night sky as the ship continued to sail across the dark waters of the open sea.


	7. Torture

As the voyage continued across the ocean, Danielle had seemed to be spending more time with Skulker than with Jazz and Tucker, making the two of them feel a bit lonely.

Jazz and Tucker were eating their breakfast, when they saw Dani and Skulker walk past talking.

"Morning guys." Jazz and Tucker both said, but it seemed they didn't notice them.

"Well, at least one of us is having a good time." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Tucker. It's not so bad." Jazz said, hoping to brighten up the mood.

"I tell you what Jazz. I still don't have a good feeling about this crew." Tucker said, unaware that Youngblood, Freakshow and Box Ghost had opened the trap door that was behind them. "I feel like they're always watching us, just waiting to pounce."

"Oh come on Tucker! That's just a figment of your imagination." Jazz scoffed, using her knowledge of psychology to pass Tucker's worries off as nothing.

Suddenly, Box Ghost grabbed them both and before they could scream, they were dragged inside to the storage room and the door slammed shut.

In just a few seconds, Jazz was tied to a table and Tucker was chained to a post.

"This is a figment of my imagination?!" Tucker asked sarcastically, now believing his fears were right.

Youngblood smirked at them and then demanded, "Now, tell us where the treasure is or we'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Never! Tucker and I will never tell you where the map is!" Jazz shouted bravely.

"Uh Jazz….maybe if they ask us nicely?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"In your dreams!" Freakshow said.

"Okay Freakshow. Use the Reality Gauntlet." Youngblood and with a laugh of anticipation, Freakshow began using his Reality Gauntlet on Jazz.

However, because Freakshow didn't know the combination to the Reality Gauntlet, he couldn't fully control all of Reality. So using the Gem of Form, he began to change Jazz into many different objects. It started from an apple, to a dog, to a ballet dancer, to Indiana Jones and then finally, into a really tall female basketball player.

"Wow! Cool! I'm taller! I may even have a future with the NBA!" Jazz said in excitement.

Youngblood growled and said, "This won't work! She likes it! Let's torture the other one."

"NO! No! Oh no!" Tucker shouted with fear, as Box Ghost grabbed a metal bar that had been sitting in a heater, it was now glowing red hot.

Box Ghost bought it over and held it near Tucker as he said, "I the Box Ghost, have got a nice little recipe for cooked boys."

"NOOOOO!" Tucker screamed and suddenly, Valerie and Danny came in and gasped at the sight of what the three were doing.

Box Ghost immediately covered the hot end of the metal bar with his hand, as he and the other three looked in shock.

"What is going on here?!" Valerie demanded as Danny changed into his ghost form, ready to fight if necessary.

Suddenly, Box Ghost began screaming as he let go of the hot metal bar. Youngblood asked, "What happened?"

"I burned my hand! I burned my hand!" Box Ghost screamed, causing Danny, Valerie, Jazz and Tucker to look at him strangely.

Danny pulled out of his shock and immediately used his ghost energy to tie Box Ghost, Youngblood and Freakshow together and said, "You three, are coming with us."

* * *

As Dani continued to clean up on the deck, she couldn't believe what happened. Her friend and her own sister were tortured and she knew what the three pirates wanted. The treasure map.

"Can you change Jazz back to normal Technus and Mr Grey?" Danny asked.

"Definitely Captain. We have just the device that can reverse the effects of the Reality Gauntlet." Technus answered.

Danny nodded and then turned to Valerie who was watching Box Ghost, Freakshow and Youngblood and ordered, "Valerie, lock those three up for the remainder of the voyage. When we get back home, they shall be handed over to the police."

"Yes Captain." Valerie said and began to drag the three to the prison cells below the deck.

"Danielle, can I please see you in my cabin?" Danny asked Dani.

Dani nodded and immediately began to head to Danny's cabin. Damian returned with a remote device and handed it to Technus.

"Ready Jazz?" Technus asked.

"Ready." Jazz replied.

"Let's hope this works." Technus said.

He aimed the remote at Jazz and pressed the button, Jazz was changed into a cowgirl, and Technus pressed it again multiple times changing Jazz into all different things once again. A game show host, a spaceman, an alien, a duck. Finally, she was back to her normal self.

"Okay….no more shape changing for me." Jazz said, feeling weary until finally, she fainted.

* * *

Dani sat down at Danny's desk and noticed the picture of the girl and asked, "Who's the girl Danny?"

"Never mind that. Dani, listen. Considering what just happened to Jazz and Tucker, I'm hoping you would give me the map for safekeeping."

"I'd rather not Danny." Dani answered.

Danny sighed and knowing he had no choice, he now said, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Dani I'm sorry, but as Captain, I order you to give me the map."

Now knowing she had no choice, she pulled out the map and gave it to Danny. She now realised her brother was right. Jazz and Tucker were tortured for the map and she didn't want to put anyone else in danger because of it.

Valerie then came inside and said, "Captain, the prisoners are now secure."

Danny nodded and then said, "Valerie, take the map and lock it in the safe in your cabin. When not using, it needs to remain there."

Valerie nodded in agreement and took the map to her room, where there was a safe in her desk. She opened it and placed the map inside, after closing the door, she locked it with her keys. The map was now safe and secure.


	8. Cabin Fever

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry about the delayed update for this fanfic. Hopefully I can continue to provide some new updates to this story and some of my other stories as well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. This song was so much fun to write :)**

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the voyage began. Right now, the ship was sailing slowly across the water, since now it was running on fuel and for five days, there hadn't been a single breath of wind. The heat was strong and it was starting to drive the crew mad.

"It's been six weeks since we left Amity Park." Josh, one of the sailors spoke, trying to keep himself cool from the heat.

"Five days since we had a breeze." Midget Ghost said.

Suddenly all of them began to feel strange. Josh got up and started shaking uncontrollably as he shouted, "Oh no! I got the madness! I GOT CABIN FEVER!"

"I GOT IT TOO!" Midget Ghost suddenly shouted as he joined Josh in his madness.

Suddenly, the entire crew started doing crazy, weird things as they too felt the madness of cabin fever. Lydia had smoke coming out of her ears and her tattoos tried to cool her down.

 **LYDIA**

 _I got cabin fever!_

 _It's burning in my brain!_

Amorpho started changing into random animals, objects and people thanks to cabin fever.

 **AMORPHO**

 _I got cabin fever!_

 _It's driving me insane!_

 **ALL**

 _We got cabin fever!_

 _We're flipping our bandanas_

 _Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas!_

Suddenly everyone had changed into different colourful costumes, like it was one huge fiesta! Even Ghostwriter, Jazz, Tucker and Damon had caught the cabin fever and the entire crew continued to act all loopy.

 **AMORPHO, MIDGET GHOST, GHOSTWRITER**

 _We! We! We!_

 _We got cabin fever!_

 _We lost what sense we had!_

 _We got cabin fever!_

 _We're all going mad!_

Ember suddenly had a cowgirl hat on and began playing a country guitar, and her band had violins as the rest of the group that was dancing around them, danced to her instructions. One of the crew even started spinning a ghost around on a wheel, all tied up.

 **EMBER**

 _Grab your partner by the ears_

 _Lash him to the wheel_

 _Do-si-do! Step on his toe_

 _Listen to him squeal!_

She stepped on someone's toe, making them squeal in pain. The couples continued to dance as Ember instructed.

 _Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
And drop him in the drink. Hehe!_

The couples did what Ember said. They literally swung their partners over the side of the boat and dropped them in the water. They truly have gone crazy!

Desiree and a pirate skeleton sat together with cups of tea and underneath them, were leavers, leading to dynamite.

 **DESIREE AND SKELETON PIRATE**

 _We've got cabin fever_

 _No 'ifs', 'and's' or 'buts'_

 _We're disoriented_

 _And demented_

 _And a little nuts_

They both pushed the levers down and a bright explosion was seen. Sitting on one of the railings was the skeleton parrot, a goat and Vortex, dressed up like it was Octoberfest.

 **SKELETON PARROT, VORTEX AND GOAT**

 _Ach du lieber, volkswagen car (Yo-del-ay-dee-hee)  
Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel  
Und a wunderbar- (Yo-del-ay-dee-hoo)_

 **HUMAN CREW**

 _We were sailing_

 _Sailing_

 _The wind was on our side._

The humans stood in front of a coffin as smoke appeared from it. Suddenly Really Old Ghostie popped out, like he was a vampire or something.

 **REALLY OLD GHOSTIE**

 _And then it died_

Undergrowth and Nocturn stood next to each other, right in front of a dancing cactus.

 **NOCTURN**

 _I got cabin fever!_

 _I think I lost my grip!_

 **UNDERGROWTH**

 _I like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script_

Suddenly, Tucker came along wearing a dress and a wig and started playing the ukeleli and even started singing. Earning strange looks from everyone, but hey, that's what happens when cabin fever catches you.

 **TUCKER**

 _I was floating in the tropic moon_

 _And dreaming of a blue lagoon_

 _Now I'm as crazy as a loon!_

Huge lights could be seen from the ship as everyone on deck continued to dance and act crazy!

 **ALL**

 _Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard_

 _This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward_

 _We were sailing_

 _Sailing_

 _Heading who knows where?!_

 _And now though we're all here, we're not all there!_

They continued to dance, act crazy, throw stuff in the air and with one final pose, they all screamed, "CABIN FEVER! AH!"

Suddenly the wind had returned and washed away all their madness. All of them felt really confused as they realised it was just the madness of cabin fever, making them think they were doing all those crazy things. Shaking it off as nothing, they all returned back to the duties.


	9. Valerie's Death?

Youngblood, Freakshow and Box Ghost were still locked up in their prison cell. Yelling and pleading like madman, hoping that Captain Danny would set them free, but so far it didn't work.

"Let us out of here! / We were only joking! / We didn't even hit them!" They continued to shout, until they heard the door open.

Youngblood looked from his cell to see it was Skulker entering the room. Youngblood smiled and pleaded, "Hey Skulker! Get us out of here!"

Skulker however said nothing and looked at them with a glare. Box Ghost then suddenly randomly asked, "Beware! What was that song that just happened?"

"What are you talking about?!" Youngblood shouted, looking at Box Ghost like he was mad.

"You know. 'Cabin fever! Ah!' That song." Box Ghost clarified as Skulker stood in front of their cell.

"You see Skulker? You gotta get us out of here now! Box Ghost is going crackers!" Youngblood pleaded once again.

Dani then entered the room and placed through the hole of their cell a plate of bread and a jug of water as she said, "Here. It's your bread and water for today."

"But….I ordered shrimp scampi!" Freakshow complained.

Skulker roared at them in anger, "It's more than you deserve, you villainous dogs!"

The sound of Skulker's raging voice made all three of them cringe right back in fear. Skulker then looked down in guilt at Dani as they walked to the side away from the cell.

"Danielle, I should be locked up too. I'm so sorry I ever hired them. I never should've allowed thieves like them aboard this ship." Skulker apologised. "It really chills me that they almost killed your sister and your friend Tucker, looking for some daft treasure map. Again, I'm really sorry for this."

"It wasn't your fault Skulker. It's mine. None of this would've happened if I'd given my brother the…" She then stopped when she realised she was about to reveal that she had the map.

The others carefully listened in on their conversation. Skulker looked at her in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dani looked down and said, "I'm not really sure I should be talking about this with you or with anyone."

Skulker then realised what she was saying and asked, "You mean, you've really got a treasure map?"

Dani sighed and nodded before answering, "Yes, but not anymore. Valerie took it and locked it up in Danny's cabin. Please, you must promise to keep it a secret."

"Oh don't worry about that. You've only told me and I swear, I won't tell another soul about this." Skulker said smiling. Dani smiled back, glad she had made a friend like Skulker.

"You go and just finish up in the kitchen, I'll catch up with you once I'm finished here." Skulker said.

Dani nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Skulker's smile dropped as he began to think of a plan for a certain someone.

* * *

As evening fell and fog filled the air, Lydia was at the helm of the ship while Valerie kept watch. She walked up to Lydia and said, "Keep the ship nice and steady. Looks like this fog is gonna last all night."

She then saw Skulker come on deck and greeted, "Good evening Skulker."

"Good evening. It's a wicked fog tonight that's for sure ma'am." Skulker said, which Valerie nodded in agreement. "It reminds of the night we ran aground off the Pampas. Half the crew had drowned in leaky lifeboats."

"Leaky lifeboats?" Valerie asked.

"It's a common occurrence. Sometimes over time or long voyages, the equipment fall into disrepair or they weren't checked before placed onto ships." Skulker explained. "Leaving the ship with nothing but unsafe boats to use. Not saying we have problems or anything."

What Skulker said had got Valerie thinking. She then said to Skulker, "We should test one of the life boats out, just to be safe."

Skulker nodded in agreement, which was exactly what he wanted her to do. After lowering the lifeboat on the water, Valerie climbed down into the boat and inspected it, but so far no leaks seemed to be noticeable.

"Everything seems to be in order, but I better test it out on more on the open ocean." Valerie said. She turned to Skulker and ordered, "Have Lydia stop the ship here once you cast me off and wait until I get back."

Skulker nodded and then asked, "Is there anything I can hold on to for you for safekeeping? Your keys or wallet or anything?"

Valerie nodded and gave her keys and wrist bands to Skulker as she said, "Those are my keys and my wrist bands for my battle suit. I won't need them while I test this life boat, besides if they were to fall overboard, it would be disastrous."

Skulker nodded and held them in his hands. She then ordered, "Cast me off Skulker."

Skulker nodded and let the rope go and watched as Valerie began to sail off into the open sea in the life boat. Skulker left the side, making it look like he was about to tell Lydia to stop the boat, but merely stopped and grinned as he looked down at the set of keys now in his hands.

* * *

Early next morning, a shout could be heard from the ship, "MAN OVERBOARD!"

Danny woke to the sound of his cabin door being knocked and opened it to reveal Amorpho looking down in sadness and grief.

"Amorpho, what's going on?" Danny asked.

Amorpho handed Danny Valerie's wristbands and said in sadness, "I'm sorry sir. Valerie has gone overboard and I'm afraid, all we found was her wristbands."

Danny gasped as he held the wristbands in his hands. Tears began to fall from his eyes for the loss of his friend. Valerie had been not only one of his best friends for a long time, but also his first mate on every voyage since he became a captain. This was a deep and personal loss for him.

The entire crew gathered on the deck, hats were off in respect for the loss of Valerie Gray. Tears continued to fall from Damian's eyes, it was also a deep and personal loss for him since she was his daughter. He had already lost his wife and now, he had lost his only daughter.

On a table was Valerie's wrist bands, a bible and a vase of flowers. They were all there for a memorial service. Dani stood beside Skulker, Jazz, Damian, Technus, Ghostwriter and Technus.

Danny stood behind the table and spoke, "And so, my friends, the sea has claimed another loyal officer and friend. Valerie and I have been friends for a long time and have served together for many years. She was more than just a sailor. She was a daughter, a courageous fighter, brave, she was a friend and she was a member of my crew…."

* * *

While the memorial service was going on, none of them knew that Youngblood, Box Ghost and Freakshow used the keys Skulker had given them and freed themselves from their cell. Sneakily and quietly, they made it to Danny's cabin and opened the safe with Valerie's keys, all of them grinning as they saw their prize and took the map from the safe, before locking and leaving the cabin.

* * *

"May the wind be ever at your back Valerie. Rest in peace, my friend. Amen." Danny finished.

"Amen." The crew repeated and threw their flowers into the ocean, forever remembering Valerie Gray.


	10. Kidnapped By Pirates!

Later that afternoon, Jazz and Tucker were down below decks in their hiding spot, a very large box where they could have some peace. Both of them were sharing a few apples between them.

Jazz sighed in sadness and said, "I can't believe Valerie's dead."

Tucker sighed and said, "Yeah. It feels weird not having her around, she practically saved our lives."

Suddenly the lid to the box was opened, revealing it was Dani who opened it and said, "Hey guys? What are you doing in here?"

"Hey Dani! We missed you. Come on in." Tucker said, feeling like the three haven't hung out together for a long time.

"I can't. I have to finish up in the kitchen." Dani said.

"Come on! Share an apple with us." Jazz insisted.

Not waiting for an answer, they both pulled Dani inside the box and closed the lid slightly. Dani smiled and shrugged, joining in and grabbing an apple.

Outside the box, Youngblood, Freakshow and Box Ghost entered the room, unaware that the trio in the box had heard them and were now listening in on their conversation.

"I say we should kill the captain now!" Freakshow spoke with anger.

One question was on Dani's, Jazz's and Tucker's minds, _"How the heck did they get out of their cells?"_

They continued to listen to them talk. Youngblood agreed with Freakshow, "And then, we'll kill that twit Ghostwriter!"

Suddenly, Skulker appeared in the room making them cower in fear as he towered over them. He then began to speak as he glared at them, "I'm an easy ghost. A gentleman of fortune, says most. But it makes me sick at heart to sail with the likes of you."

Dani, Jazz and Tucker all smiled in relief as they heard Skulker, believing he'll take care of them. But their hopes were tarnished when they heard him continue, "Now, get this straight. If anyone mutinies before I say so, I'll throw you overboard like I did to that Valerie Gray!"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker gasped silently and in complete shock. He was the reason Valerie was dead! Dani's eyes flashed green with now hate and anger towards Skulker, he had been lying to her this whole time. He and the crew Ghostwriter hired were pirates!

Skulker pulled out the map and continued, "We'll let the Captain steer us closer to the island. I've got the girl's treasure map now and when the time is ripe, we'll kill them all!"

"Yes! / I agree! / Beware! Kill them!" Box Ghost, Freakshow and Youngblood all agreed with sickening grins.

Suddenly a voice shouted over the speakers, _"LAND HO!"_

Skulker, Youngblood, Freakshow and Box Ghost immediately headed up to the deck as soon as they heard those words.

Dani, Jazz and Tucker came out of the box, still in shock over what they had heard.

"We have to tell Danny about this." Danielle said. "We can't let them get away with this."

* * *

The crew became excited as they saw the island near them. Danny immediately began to give out orders, "Throw the mainsail! Drop the anchor! Hard to starboard and prepare the longboats!"

As the crew got the lifeboats ready, Dani, Jazz and Tucker headed towards Danny as he ordered Wulf, "Go and help with the longboats Wulf."

Wulf nodded and left the helm to go and help with the longboats, leaving him alone now with Dani, Jazz and Tucker.

"We have to speak to you Danny." Jazz said, urgently.

'I'm sort of busy right now guys." Danny said.

Dani stopped him and spoke quietly, "But we just heard Skulker talking to Youngblood, Freakshow and Box Ghost. Skulker is planning a mutiny! He now has the treasure map."

"He threw Valerie overboard Danny. That's how they got the keys and Skulker has been lying to us this whole time. All of them are pirates and it's all been about the treasure this whole time." Tucker finished.

Danny's eyes widened. He glared at Skulker but then changed his face to normal and called out to Skulker, "Skulker!"

"Yes Captain?" Skulker asked.

"Skulker, I want you to take the crew ashore at once. We need water and provisions. Take as long as you want." Danny ordered.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Skulker replied, making the crew cheer a little bit.

Dani, Tucker and Jazz were confused at first, but then Danny whispered to them, "Quickly gather the other officers and meet me in my cabin."

Dani nodded and all three of them went to get Ghostwriter, Technus and Damian at once. Skulker, Youngblood, Box Ghost, Freakshow and other crew members sat in one of the lifeboats as it was lowered down into the water.

"It's like the Captain wants us to have the treasure, allowing us to go ashore with the map and all." Youngblood said with a smile. "It's like handing it to us on a silver platter."

Skulker however knew something was up and grinned as he said, "Never trust a silver platter."

He looked and saw Dani walking along the deck and stood up, taking off one of his arms he placed it on the deck and called out to Dani, "Danielle!"

Dani turned and faced him. Skulker then offered, "There's room in this boat for one more. Come along with us and have an adventure."

"I can't, the Captain wants me." Dani said, turning down his offer.

"Oh such a shame." Skulker said, pretending to be disappointed. He then asked as he pointed to his arm, "Could you hand me my arm? It fell off as I got on the boat."

Dani picked up the arm and held it out for Skulker. He then asked, "A little closer please? I can't reach from here."

Dani came a bit closer, allowing Skulker to grab the arm, but then suddenly, he pulled her into the boat. She was about to transform and fly out of the boat, but Skulker zapped her with a device that cancelled out her powers and the crew grabbed onto her and began to tie her hands.

Skulker covered her mouth with a rag and ordered, "Quickly! Let's go!"

Immediately, they began to row the boat and started heading for the island.

* * *

After Danny had explained to everyone else what had happened, he began to tell them his plan, "Okay guys. The plan is simple, once the pirates are ashore, we'll set sail for home and return in a year or so. By then, all the fight should be out of them."

"That plan is brilliant!" Technus said with a smile.

Tucker however noticed something out the window and said, "That plan is good, but there's just one problem."

"What's that?" Damian asked.

"The pirates have got Danielle!" Tucker shouted in panic and fear.

They all looked out the window to see that the pirates indeed had Danielle captive. Danny and Jazz were now especially worried about the fate of their little sister.


	11. Professional Pirate

That night on the shores of the island, the pirates all cheered and laughed at their victory of making it to the island, having the treasure map and now having someone to guide them there. As some of them were practically dancing around the campfire, the others had poor Dani blindfolded and her hands tied in front of her. Thanks to the device Skulker had zapped her with once again, her powers were cancelled out for five hours.

The pirates kept spinning and pushing her around, laughing and taunting her as music played over by the rocks. The band playing was none other than Ember and her ghostly band.

One of the band members confused asked Ember, "Hey Ember, I can't figure out what side we're on. Are we with the pirates or the half-ghost captain?"

"Just play the gig. Never get involved in politics." Ember answered and the band just continued to play.

As the pirates continued to toss Dani around the circle like a sack of potatoes, they suddenly stopped and held her still by her arms. A hand then ripped off the blindfold to reveal Skulker standing in front of them, grinning.

"Easy there Dani. Tis all in good fun." Skulker said, but Dani glared at the ghost. "Pleased I am to initiate you into our enterprising company, which entitles you to all the benefits there are."

Dani struggled in the pirates arms as she snapped, "I don't want any benefits you may offer!"

"This is a onetime special offer. If you say no, I will be forced to terminate our relationship." Skulker threatened.

Dani shook her head and spat at him, "You and this lot are nothing but a bunch of murdering pirates!"

"PIRATES?!" Skulker roared, angry for a moment.

His glare then stopped and changed into a grin once more as he said, "Oh Danielle, if that's what you're thinking…..you're dead wrong."

 **SKULKER**

 _When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation  
My father said "Now son, this choice deserves deliberation  
Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier  
My boy, why not consider a more challenging career?"_

All the other pirates gathered around Danielle, encouraging her to join them as they sung along. Skulker continued to smile and laugh.

 **PIRATES**

 _Hey ho ho!  
You'll cruise to foreign shores  
And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors_

 **SKULKER**

 _True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without,-_

 **PIRATES**

 _And when you're a professional pirate…._

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _That's what the job's about._

"Upstage lads! This is my only number!" Skulker ordered and some of the pirate members stood on the side beside Skulker.

 **SKULKER**

 _Now take_ _Sir Francis Drake_ _, the Spanish all despise him  
But to the British, he's a hero and they idolize him_

The pirates bowed to prove his point about Sir Francis Drake. Skulker then wrapped his arms around Lydia and Wulf as though they were brothers in arms.

 _It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood!_

Goliath and Lydia raised Skulker in the air for a moment as the crew began to sing once again and moved him around for a moment before putting him down. Every second, Dani kept hoping that her brother, sister and her friends were working on a plan to rescue her.

 **PIRATES**

 _Hey ho ho!  
We're honorable men  
And before we lose our tempers we will  
Always count to ten_

 **SKULKER (After hitting Midget Ghost with one of his blasters)**

 _On occasion, there may be someone you have to execute!_

 **SKULKER AND THE PIRATES**

 _And when you're a professional pirate…._

 **BOX GHOST**

 _You don't have to wear a suit! BEWARE!_

All of them gave Box Ghost annoyed looks for cutting in with his usual annoying catchline. He looked at them all in confusion and asked, "What?"

Freakshow grabbed a coconut and ripped it right in half, causing Dani to cringe at the idea of that happening to her.

 **FREAKSHOW**

 _I could've been a surgeon, I like taking things apart!_

 **YOUNGBLOOD**

 _I could've been a lawyer, but I just had too much heart_

Youngblood gave Dani an innocent look, but she shook her head, not buying his look for a second.

 **BOX GHOST**

 _I could've been in politics, cause I'm a big spender!_

 **ONE EYED PETE**

 _And me, I could've been a contender_

All of them laughed at his attempt to make a fake Godfather accent, except for Dani not finding them funny at all.

 **SKULKER**

 _Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press that's all exaggerated_

All of the pirates nodded in agreement with Skulker, not liking how people have described them. Some of them then started pretending to stab each other in the back and take someone's money as Skulker continued.

 _We never stab you in the back, we never lie or cheat  
We're just, in fact, the nicest guy you ever want to meet!_

"Don't ya see whelp? We're one big brotherhood! A festival of conviviality!" Skulker laughed along with the rest of the pirates.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ship Ghostwriter, Damon and Technus stood ready on deck, while they looked down at Danny, Jazz and Tucker who were sitting in the lifeboat.

"We're ready Captain." Ghostwriter said.

Danny nodded and ordered, "Good. You three guard the ship while I'm gone. We'll be back as soon as we rescue Danielle. Cast off Technus."

"Yes sir!" Technus said and let go of the rope, allowing Jazz and Tucker to start rowing the boat towards the island, while Danny took control of the rudder.

"Do you think Danielle's alright?" Jazz asked in concern as continued to row with Tucker.

"Danielle has always been a strong, brave girl Jazz. I'm sure she's alright and hopefully, Skulker and his lowdown pirates haven't harmed her." Danny said with confidence, but also concern for the wellbeing of his little sister.

"She'll be okay guys. I know it." Tucker said, hoping to comfort them.

* * *

"Tell the truth whelp. Do you really think your brother and Ghostwriter are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us?" Skulker asked Dani.

Dani didn't say anything nor did she want to. Skulker nodded and knew the real answer to his question already.

He glared and said, "We are the rightful owners. Pariah Dark's own crew, who shed our blood getting it here!"

He continued to encourage Dani as he stood above the rest of the pirates, "Join us Dani! Donate your compass to the treasure hunt and get a full share!"

The pirates all held torches in the air and once again encouraged Dani to join their crew, sharing the benefits of being a pirate.

 **SKULKER AND THE PIRATES**

 _Hey ho ho!  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you  
And love you like a son  
We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're bound to be  
And when you're a professional pirate…._

 **SKULKER**

 _You'll be honest, brave, and free!  
The soul of decency!  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
But most importantly,_

Skulker floated in the air above all of them and the pirates all gathered around each other and wrapped their arms, once again like they were a huge brotherhood.

 **SKULKER AND THE PIRATES**

 _When you're a professional pirate  
You're always in the best of company!_

Suddenly the sound of a cannon could be heard from the distance, Skulker floated back down to the ground as they all were worried for a moment.

Dani smirked and said with full confidence, "There you see! My brother, my sister and my friends are coming to rescue me! Looks like I won't be helping you any time soon Skulker!"

Skulker however merely grinned and said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up young lady. You see, I have taken the liberty of hiding a few of my best men aboard. If a second round of the cannon follows, it means they've taken over the ship and I'm the new captain."

They waited in silence for only a few seconds and then suddenly, the sound of a second cannon blast was heard. All the pirates cheered knowing that the pirates Skulker had hidden on board really have taken over the ship. Dani looked down in sadness and now, with no hope of being rescued.

* * *

On the ship Technus, Damon and Ghostwriter were taken below deck and tied to the bottom of the mast with ecto-rope, ensuring that none of them would be escaping any time soon.

"Well….this is not good." Ghostwriter said.

* * *

Skulker cut the ropes off Dani's hands, knowing that her powers were still cancelled and she wouldn't be escaping any time soon.

"I'm the only friend you got in the world now Danielle." Skulker said. "Let's dig up the treasure together."

He then gave her a knowing look and finished, "We'll be needing your compass though."

Dani's eyes widened and she looked at Skulker pleadingly while shaking her head, "No."

"I'll be taking it either way Dani. It's your choice." Skulker said, warningly.

Knowing now she had no choice, she pulled out her father's compass and looked down at it sadly as she said in her head, _"I'm sorry mum, dad. I'm so sorry."_

She then handed Skulker the compass and they all cheered and began to head into the jungles of the island, beginning their treasure hunt.


End file.
